


Freudian Slips

by storyhydroxide



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Noel Miller, sorry I just love noel's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhydroxide/pseuds/storyhydroxide
Summary: Noel lets out a freudian slip on the pod, but after they're done recording he uses it to his advantage. He also uses Cody to his advantage, and it turns out Cody doesn't mind.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Freudian Slips

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't show this to them! You know the drill... I truly respect them and their relationships, and I don't think there is anything between them in real life besides friendship. I just think they're both hot asf and the idea of Noel being dominant with a guy (especially Cody) made me write this haha. Also it's inspired by podcast episode 113 (skip to around 34:50). Also I'm new to writing and actually posting on AO3 so apologies in advance if my grammar or formatting is weird. I hope you enjoy! (:

“If you guys ever wonder what it’s like to wake up next to Cody, this is exactly it” Noel laughs as he says it.

“Next to me? What?” Cody sputters.

“Okay not next to you, sorry, that was weird” Noel says. Yikes he thinks to himself, that was one hell of a Freudian slip. 

"Jesus Christ!" Cody chuckles, shooting him a look nonetheless. They continue talking about computers and eventually move on to making fun of an offensive sweater that Walmart was selling. Once they’ve finished Cody turns the camera off, and smiles at Noel. 

“So that’s what it’s like waking up next to me huh? Kinda sugar gay of you to say.” 

Noel rolls his eyes.

“You know what I meant asshole, don’t be sus” he retorts. 

He doesn’t know why, but there’s a heat in his stomach, and he thinks about the times he has woken up next to Cody, platonically of course, but still he thinks of the times they’ve fallen asleep in hotel beds next to each other because they were too lazy to move after watching a movie, or on the tour bus, when they fall asleep on the couch, Cody’s head always falling into Noel’s lap. It’s purely platonic isn’t it? Yeah. It doesn’t matter that sometimes Noel has to imagine Cody’s mouth just to get off, or that sometimes he’ll wake up from a dream rock hard because in the dream he’s pounding into Cody, and in the dream Cody loves it. But that doesn’t mean anything really, Cody is just hot, and they just spend too much time together, and maybe Noel just wants to get laid. Maybe this is his chance? 

Noel must’ve looked upset because Cody says “Hey you ok? I was just kidding dude.” 

Noel snaps out of it and looks at Cody. Then he realizes, not maybe but actually, this is his chance. 

“It’s chill..." he pauses before continuing with "honestly I think you like waking up next to me” he keeps eye contact with Cody the whole time. 

“What dude?” Cody says incredulously. 

“You heard me. I think you like waking up next to me, and that’s why you freaked when I said it on the pod” Noel says still eyeing the younger guy.

When Cody remains silent, Noel takes it as a chance to move things forward. 

“You wanna know what else I think?” He asks, getting up and sitting on the couch next to Cody, who still doesn’t respond. 

“Hey, I asked you a question.” Noel says, his voice slightly lower. 

That gets to Cody, who blushes and moves his arms to cover the lower part of his abdomen.

“What else do you think?” Cody responds quietly. 

Noel smirks and puts his hand on Cody’s thigh, rubbing his thumb in a slight circle.

“I think you also like falling asleep next to me, and I think you like it because it’s one step closer to getting what you really want.” 

Cody avoids eye contact and says “What do you mean?” 

Noel removes his hand from Cody’s thigh and places it on Cody’s jaw. He applies light pressure and forces Cody to look at him.

“I think you want to get fucked, but you’re too shy to ask for it.” 

Noel’s voice is too deep for Cody to think. All of it is too much: the hand, the eye contact, the content of what Noel was saying. All he can manage in response is a shaky exhale. He blushes, embarrassed. Noel notices and chuckles, removing his hand from Cody’s face, and instead puts it behind his own head. He's now leaning back into the couch, legs spread wide open, with his hands behind his head.

“Well, that’s just what I think. I’m not a mind reader Cody” he says glancing over at the younger man who's speechless, still reeling from the loss of Noel’s touch. 

Noel closes his eyes, waiting for a sign that he's right. Even though he's playing it cool, he is a little bit nervous. Who knows if Cody feels the same way he does, he is basing these “accusations” off of very little evidence, but Cody’s reaction is giving him the confidence he needs to keep going. Nonetheless, he needs Cody to make the next move, so he closes his eyes and waits. 

Finally, after what feels like 5 minutes, Cody practically whispers 

“You’re right Noel, I want you fuck me. I think about it a lot. Think about how easy it would be for you to just pin me down and use me, and how when my head's in your lap I’m that much closer to choking on your dick. I never say anything though because how do you even bring that up to your friend...” he trails off.

Noel’s eyes snap open. He was not expecting all that, but now that he’s heard it he can’t let it go. He uses this opportunity to pull Cody in and kiss him. Cody reciprocates immediately, letting Noel take control. Soon Noel is lifting Cody’s shirt over his head and pushing him down on the couch. Cody’s breath is shallow and he has to try hard not let out any moans. 

“Look at you, such a little whore aren’t you? Getting rock hard just because your best friend is kissing you.” Noel says, placing his hand right onto the tent in Cody's pants. The younger man loses it and lets out a strangled moan. Noel feels it go straight to his erection, and he decides he can’t wait any longer. 

“Get on your knees” he commands Cody. 

Cody immediately scrambles to the floor and looks up at Noel expectantly. Noel slowly unzips his own pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers. His fully hard dick springs out, and he palms himself, running his hand up and down his dick a few times. 

“Is this what you think about? Huh? Getting your mouth around my dick, getting your throat fucked?” Cody just nods staring up at Noel. “I wanna hear you beg for it.” Noel says letting go of his own dick.

“I- umm.. Noel please I- I want to suck your dick. No I need to. Please.” 

Noel’s heard what he wants to hear, and he grabs Cody by his hair and pulls him up to his cock.

“Go ahead baby, it’s all yours” he says, voice so low it sends shivers down Cody’s spine. Cody doesn’t waste anytime, and he starts licking up and down his shaft before eventually fitting all of it into his mouth. 

“Ugh- so good baby, it’s like you were made for this, feels so good” Noel says guiding Cody’s head up and down by his hair. 

Noel can’t believe how incredible he feels. His best friend is practically choking on his dick, and it feels amazing. He could come right there, but he doesn’t want to yet, so he tells Cody to stop. Cody pulls off, and looks up into Noel’s eyes. His face is so flushed, there's spit all over his chin, and he just kneels there waiting to be told what to do.

“You’re so good at that dude” Noel says, trying to make it less intense.

Cody downright giggles and says “What can I say? Been thinking about that for a while.” 

Noel gestures for Cody to sit next to him on the couch.

“You’re such a slut aren’t you? Thinking about getting fucked by your best friend and never even telling him... kind of desperate if you ask me” Noel says putting his fingers up to Cody’s mouth. Cody opens his mouth and sucks on them, moaning around them in response. Noel’s pulls his fingers out and then carefully asks

“Is this okay? Do you want me to do this?"

Cody responds “Yes, I’m not lying when I say I think about this all the time” 

Noel smiles and says “Me too, but if it’s too much or you don’t like something please tell me.” 

Cody nods “I will don’t worry.” 

Noel pushes him down and says “Good.” 

He starts kissing Cody's neck, and slowly moves down. He unzips his jeans and Cody lifts his hips so Noel can shimmy them and his briefs off of him. He ignores Cody’s painfully hard erection and instead moves straight to his thighs. He kisses each thigh, slightly nipping at them as well. He pulls back, and spits onto his hand. Then, he ghosts his finger over Cody’s hole, which makes the younger man shiver. 

“Are you ready?” Noel asks. Cody just nods. Noel slowly pushes his finger in, and Cody stifles a moan.

“Wow so fucking tight, and I’ve only got one finger in.” Noel growls. He starts fucking Cody with one finger, until that one turns into two and then three. Cody’s a whimpering mess at this point. Suddenly, Noel removes his fingers causing Cody to whine at the sudden loss of stimulation. Noel shushes him and pulls a condom from one of the side table drawers. 

“It’s funny how this is actually coming in handy” Cody says, laughing when he sees that it's the "Sugar Ray" condom a fan gave them at a meet and greet. 

“Yeah, thank you Mark McGrath” Noel chuckles before rolling the condom down. He spits into his hand and coats his dick as best as he can. Then he lines up and slowly pushes into Cody.

“Wow you’re so tight, maybe you’re not as much of a whore as I thought” he says. Once he’s finally all the way in he sits there letting Cody adjust. That only lasts a minute before Cody is bucking his hips trying to get some stimulation. Noel uses this to his advantage and coyly asks: 

“What is it? Do you want something?”

Cody just moans and says “Please Noel move!” 

Noel starts slowly pushing in and out of Cody, but it’s still not enough, and he knows it.

“Noel please I need more” 

Noel stops all together and flips Cody over so that his ass is in the air and his face is pressed into the sofa. Noel re-aligns himself with Cody’s hole and pushes in slowly one more time before pulling almost completely out and then ramming into Cody as hard as he can. He picks a rhythm and begins pounding into Cody. 

“This is what you wanted right? To be fucked? Just used however I want to use you?” Noel practically growls with a smirk on his face. Cody muffles a moan in response. 

“Look at you, drooling all over the couch, can barely speak, all for some dick... tut tut you really are just a dirty slut” Cody just buries his face deeper into the couch. This whole experience is surreal, he’s been thinking about it for so long but to actually experience it is a whole different ball game. He can barely think straight because Noel is mercilessly pounding into him, hitting his prostate with almost every stroke. 

Soon it's too much and Cody starts downright whimpering “Noel— unff- Im gonna cum- please.. ugh.” 

Noel wraps his hand around the base of Cody’s dick before whispering

“I don’t think so, not before I do.. c’mon don’t be greedy baby boy.” Again, the older man’s voice sends a shiver down Cody’s spine and he can’t help but listen and try to hold back. He doesn’t have to try very long because soon enough Noel is cumming and he’s riding it out in Cody, hitting his prostate as Noel strokes through his orgasm. 

“Ughhh you’re so good baby so- unf- good. You can cum too, come on cum for me” Noel whispers into Cody’s ear. The thought that he was responsible for Noel’s orgasm is enough to push Cody over the edge without a hand even being on his dick. He cums hard all over his stomach and the couch. He felt empty as Noel pulls out and takes off the used condom, tying it up and throwing it away before coming back to kiss Cody. 

“Holy shit” Noel says. “Yeah, that was pretty fucking good” Cody replies. “I’m glad you were feeling the same way I was because I’ve been waiting forever to do that.” Noel says using his shirt to wipe off Cody’s stomach. “I guess I’m not the only desperate slut around here then” Cody says smirking. “Ayyye c'mon man, was the dirty talk too much though? Be honest” Noel replies laughing. “No, it was actually great, your voice is such a turn on” Cody says after laughing at his own joke. They both just chuckle, and Noel gives him a light punch on the shoulder. 

“Soo... can we make this a regular thing?” Cody asks. 

“Definitely” Noel responds. 

“Cool” the younger man says.

“Cool” Noel replies. 

“Well I don't know about you,” Cody says "but I'm starving. Wanna grab some food?" 

"Hell yeah, let's go." Noel says. They both start getting redressed, and they're already laughing again like nothing new has happened.


End file.
